The invention relates to a gearing and to the use of a gearing and to a tooth for a gearing.
From the prior art, gearings are known which comprise teeth which are mounted in radially displaceable fashion in a tooth carrier. Drive input elements with a profiling, such as for example cam disks, are used for driving the teeth. The teeth engage into a toothing such that a relative movement between the tooth carrier with the teeth and the toothing occurs. The relative movement between toothing and teeth is in this case smaller, by at least an order of magnitude, than the movement of the drive input element with the profiling. In this way, it is possible to realize high transmission ratios; an example of a gearing of said type is published in DE 10 2007 011 175 A1.
A critical point of said gearing is the mounting of the teeth in the tooth carrier. The transmission of forces from the tooth to the tooth carrier, which may typically constitute the drive output, gives rise to generation of heat and, under some circumstances, to material abrasion as a result of the movement of the teeth. Both may be undesirable during operation.
It is an object of the invention to specify a gearing or a tooth which are improved in relation to gearings known from the prior art, wherein it is sought to achieve reduced generation of heat or reduced wear. It is also an object of the invention to specify the use of a gearing of said type.